


Twin Flames

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apocalypse, Bodyswap, Fate & Destiny, Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Healing, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Recovered Memories, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Role Reversal, Stitches, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Every soul has a twin, a reflection of themselves – the kindred spirit. No matter where they are or how far away they are, even in different dimensions, they will always find another. This is destiny; this is love. – Julie Dillon
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91





	1. Everything Happens for a Reason

Kakashi had heard a rumor years ago that there was an ancient artifact in the ruins of the decimated Uzushiogakure. That would grant you any kind of wish. And Kakashi had plenty of things to wish for. Rather he had plenty of * _people_ * to wish for. He was determined to bring them back, at the cost of anything and everything. That purpose was the only thing keeping him sane.

Nobody paid much mind to him, as he was a recluse to begin with. So when he had planned to set forth on this long journey, he didn't bother to contact the Third, or tell his fellow shinobi of his plans. It had been five or so years since the death of his sensei and his wife and newborn son.

And he had not forgiven the damned creature that obliterated the village, and he definitely didn't forget the feeling of being utterly useless when it happened. The last act of their lives had been to eradicate that creature. And he couldn't help but think if things were different in another lifetime.

The departure was impossibly easy, what with being an ANBU and everything, and nothing stopped him from merging with the shadows of the forest. It was about a week's travel at the least and Kakashi planned to be gone for months. Because he didn't have a single clue where this thing was located, or if they even existed to begin with. Better to be safe than sorry.

When he arrived close to the border of the village he was in disbelief at the amout of carnage and wreckage the village was in. The bridges were so badly destroyed that no amount of repair would salvage them. So he chose to walk across the river instead.

It was a cool night and the water was freezing but Kakashi was determined to make it into the village. He was barely standing on his two feet and his chakra was depleting fast. He thought he'd be able to make it in the long run. But skipping meals and foregoing sleep really did a number on the body like that. He made it to the rocky banks of the river and his vision swayed. The next thing he knew, he was face down in the soft grass and he could have sworn he saw an explosion go off in the distance.  
_____

Naruto had been on the brink of death. And Kurama, well he wasn't just going to sit back and do nothing as his host perished. He felt protective of the being currently sharing his space once again. So he devised a plan to use a space and time seal to send him to the past with the remaining of his chakra. Except things weren't going as well as he expected.

The three souls of Naruto and Kurama were ripped apart and merged back together in a way that had to be stabilized. Otherwise they would lose everything, and Kurama was a stubborn old fool and wouldn't allow that to happen. So he had to...improvise.

Naruto was much smaller and fragile than he was, so things would be better this way. Kurama body swapped with his host, and upon doing so nature had made it so Kurama's more prominent features had appeared in his physical body. And Naruto's two souls took on the form of twin fox kits. It seemed now that Naruto was going to be the kyuubi.

For now it seemed everything was well again and they landed in the world. Their sudden collision with the earth below caused a crater to form and Kurama could feel the excruciating pain from broken bones and wondered vaguely if Naruto was some sort of god. How did he never flinch when he was in this much agony?

He had expelled most if not all of his chakra and therefore could not heal himself. So he let his eyes slide shut. Yet the blissful feeling of sweet slumber was torn from him. He forced his eye open at the person who dared to roll him over onto his back. * _Damn_ *. It was the boy's mate. Just not from his timeline. Where the hell did he come from?

He looked to be much younger than the age he was when Naruto first made genin. Which meant Naruto was almost the same age as him. There were no signs of the well worn creases in the corner of his eyes, which led Kurama to believe that this man had never smiled in his life.

Such a troubling thought, he wasn't much of an emotional person, but it didn't sit right with him. Kakashi should be smiling and laughing. Not looking at him like he was about to keel over and die. What did this man take him for, he was the Nine Tailed Fox, wounds like this would heal in no time.

Without thinking he reached a hand out to caress the man's jaw and managed to muster up enough strength to whisper a single phrase. And it made the silver haired man gasp.

"Ka...kashi...you...brat."


	2. Time Heals all Wounds

Kakashi lifted himself up from the ground cursing at his luck, and made his way towards the explosion. Which honestly wasn't that far away, and he was surprised at the lack of an earthquake. It was almost as if the ground imploded from the inside instead of something breaking through the atmosphere and colliding with the earth.

He found a huge crater that expanded about fifteen yards across and at the center of it was a person. Gold hair and tanned skin was all he could see. Eerily similar to somebody in particular. And at first he was conscious of the fact that they could very well be dead. But he'd seen a lot of things in his lifetime. Somebody surviving an impact like that was more than possible at this point.

He delicately pounced over the jutting rocks and upturned earth, several destroyed pillars and buildings lied scattered throughout the debris. Whatever it was that made such a cataclysm, the fact that only a single person was the cause of it all meant only one thing. And he'd seen his sensei's Flying Thunder God technique enough times to know. This was the aftermath of an intense space and time jutsu.

He approached the figure and upon closer inspection realized the person's entire back was exposed. The blast must have disintegrated any clothing that they were wearing when it happened. Various burns and fractured bones were visible to his eye and heaved a sigh. He refused to believe they were alive, the alternative would be horrifying. Being alive and being in that state of injury would make one wish to be dead.

He rolled them over onto their back and sucked in a breath when he met drooping red slitted eyes on a slender masculine face, with striking vulpine features. He cheeks had three whisker marks on each side and his hair was a deep gold, bordering on copper with two chunks of black on either side of his widow's peak. Almost like ears. The ethereal beauty of the stranger was not what made him gasp however, it was the sudden emotions that he had, when he said his name.

* _"Ka...kashi...you...brat."_ *

How?! How did this absolute stranger, whom he has never met before this point in time, know his name. Why was it that when their eyes met he remembered things he had never seen before. He suddenly knew things that he shouldn't. Like the fact that apparently the last thing he had seen was what could have only been described as an apocalyptic nightmare. But...that was impossible.

Who was this person and where did he come from? He was confused and wondered if maybe he died when the explosion went off. Or he was hallucinating? Everything and nothing brought him back to square one. This man wasn't human. Either that or he was going insane. He'd like to think he'd had one too many blows to the head on his last mission.

He shook the doubt hovering around him and proceeded to gently carry the injured man away from the rubble. The least he could do was help him set those broken bones and tend to his burns. And it wasn't like he wasn't selfish. He was on a journey of his own. He would like answers to his questions, and his list ran long and deep.  
______

Kurama cringed and whined pathetically at the painful tugging at his mortal wounds. He heard the wet crunching of shattered bone twisting together before a scream tore itself from his throat. How Naruto never blinked an eye at the excruciating pain was beyond him. He was a being made up of pure chakra. He had no form that would take on physical harm. This was unbearable, he wished the universe would just take him out already.

Seemed fate had other plans though when Kurama blinked his eyes open to watch Kakashi methodically working on suturing up the multiple deep gashes on his ribs and arms. He groaned at a particular sore spot and Kakashi blinked up at him. "Sorry about this. I don't have any anesthetic with me at the moment, so you'll just have to bear through the pain for now."

Kuram clenched his jaw tightly against the wave of agony piercing his chest. It wasn't a physical pain, more like when you finally accept that your beloved will never return. * _"Ah...so this is Naruto's pain. What a strange thing emotions are."_ * Kurama thought to himself when he was suddenly pulled to his mindscape.

It was much different than his former mindscape. In fact there were no similarities between them at all. Naruto and his unborn child were sheltered on a kamidana as opposed to his repugnant cage. Naruto's kit was curled at his side still asleep. And Naruto was watching him with sorrowful eyes.

"Kurama..." Came his voice, soft and tired, as if even existing caused him to lose his strength and will to live. "What happened? How did things turn out like this? I don't understand?" He sounded scared and his eyes flicked around them in confusion and worry.

"When we broke through the seal, your physical body was destroyed and only our souls stayed connected. In order for me to return you to a state in which you could both survive I had to house your souls in a body that I created. And in order to protect both of you from harm I took the liberty of taking control of the vessel...for now." Kurama could see the melancholy growing more distinguished as he continued explaining.

"What about...* _him_ *? Where are we right now? Or should I say when?" Naruto would be able to see everything that occurred in the outside world, just as he had before. And this time he didn't have a seal trapping him inside...lucky bastard.

"Honestly...I have no clue where he came from. One moment I was trying to sleep and the next I was being manhandled by that brat. Doesn't he know that I can heal myself like nothing? And you probably know more than me at the moment. Because I've been unconcious for a better part of my existence right now."

"Oh...I see. Well you should go. It looks like he's talking to you. Talk later?" Naruto gave him a hopeful look and Kurama raised a hand to give him a lazy wave. "Sure kit."

"--rt anywhere else?" Kakashi was looking at him expectantly, awaiting an answer. Kurama blinked at him in return. "What?" Kakashi sighed and repeated himself.

"I said...can you tell me if you are hurt anywhere else." Kakashi started moving him to see if there were any spots that he missed. "No. I think I'll be fine. They aren't that bad." The silver haired man just whipped his head up in utter shock. "Are you being serious right now? I literally just stitched up thirteen wounds and set a broken arm and you still have to worry about interal hemorrhaging and organ damage. Not to mention the fact that you probably have a concussion and a lot of blood loss."

Kurama clicked his tongue in annoyance. All those fancy words have no meaning on him. He would heal within days. "And I'm telling you brat, that I'll be fine." Kakashi glared at him and dropped the arm he was looking at. The weight pulled tenderly at the joint causing Kurama to hiss at the twinge of pain.

"Fine. Then answer a few of my questions instead. Who are you and why are you here in the ruins of Uzushiogakure?" Kakashi leveled in with a calculating stare, hope brimming on the edges, held back only by uncertainty and caution.


	3. Kurama Design Idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an sketch idea for Kurama's appearance I'll draw it properly later.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

_" **Who are you and why are you here in the ruins of Uzushiogakure?"**_  
_____

It happened on a cloudless day. A calm serene day, monotonous, as most of the villagers went about their busy days as usual. Naruto and Kakashi were also busy themselves, preparing for the newest addition to their quaint and odd family. The nursery wasn't quite finished with it's half painted walls and barely touched furniture.

Kakashi was panicked, did they have enough things for their baby boy? Was everything safe and harm-proof? Wait did Naruto just cringe in pain? He sighed and made his way to his mate and wrapped his arms delicately around the very large bump of his unborn son.

"Maa, why don't you take a break. I'm sure he won't be looking at the walls the first few months. Besides I think it's time for lunch." He pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and smiled at the uncontrollable giggles he caused Naruto to spill.

"I just want him to have the perfect childhood. It's the least I could do...you know? Anytime I think about it I just get so excited that I just can't wait until he's here! Our child will definitely grow up spoiled and happy." Kakashi couldn't contain the smile spreading across his face and he kissed the ball of sunshine as sweetly and reverently as he possibly could, pouring just as much love as he could into his display of affection.

"Mmm! Kashi! The paint!" Naruto giggled as Kakashi ignored the wet patches of sky blue paint adorning his husband's clothes. It was the peak of their happiness and joy. The expectation of the little miracle currently thriving in the space with a grumpy yet humbled fox. Whom would never say it out loud, but was just as thrilled as his host was.

Then within moments, an ANBU soldier showed up at their door with several of the others trailing behind them. "Rokudaime...You are being summoned to the council urgently." Naruto and Kakashi paused in worry and Naruto patted Kakashi on the cheek and smiled at him. "Go...You'll know where to find me Kashi." Kakashi frowned but accepted the firm chaste kiss placed on his clothed lips. He unwrapped himself from the blonde and pressed a kiss to the swollen belly before following his ANBU to the tower.

Naruto let his face drop as soon as his husband left. He wouldn't tell him about the things that were on his mind. That kind of stuff would only put a damper on both of their moods. It wasn't like he was hiding things per say, but...he could already tell that Kakashi was worried. He placed the paintbrush down and resealed the paint and began making his way to Ichiraku's. If there was one thing that would lift his spirits besides his love, it was ramen.

Yet when he stepped outside he could feel a harsh heat burning brightly in the sky and was barely able to keep his eyes open at the blinding light. And when he lifted his gaze to the sky he stopped in his tracks. Why the hell was there two suns?  
_____

"Look, it's not like I'm some omnipotent being here so I can't exactly divulge things that I don't know. As for who I am...that will be hard to explain." Kurama snarled at him without meaning to, the pain festering underneath his skin, making him squirm in anguish.

Kakashi gave him a hard glare and moved so that he was hovering over his body threateningly. "Why don't you try me, I'll be able to handle it." Kurama was never the one to fear anybody ever besides the one who gave him life, Hagaromo, the sage of Six Paths. Yet this brat was getting to him slowly with that look of murderous intent. Which was ironic since he literally just tried to save his life.

Kurama focused his minuscule amount of chakra to appear into the depths of his mind. There he found his former host and kit curled together clinging for dear life. as if it would be ripped from them. "Naruto...do you think you can explain this? I'm not sure he will be able to trust me yet in this dimension." Naruto's slitted blue eyes widened in fear at the impossible request.

"Kurama, I'm...I'm not prepared, but...yeah I can tell he doesn't have pure intentions towards us. I...can try." Naruto focused on trying to talk to the younger version of his mate, the other half of his soul. It was painful to be so close...yet unable to act. To be loved in return. At least he was still alive in this world.

"This is so weird, um...I don't know if you will know who I am, but in my lifetime they called me Naruto. My father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of the village Hidden of the Leaves. And my mother was Kushina Uzumaki the former jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox." Naruto's voice wavered, the shaking nature caused by him trying not to break down in tears.

"But that's--" Kakashi surged backwards away from him in shock. * _Impossible._ * His eyes searched the man face's face, finding his eyes closed tightly as if they were fighting back several emotions. A single tear slipped past the barrier and Kakashi gasped at the blue eyes blinking up at him.

The first thing he felt was pure joy and love. But then agony, anger, deep sorrow. Pain, so much pain swimming in those eyes. Because of him. He clutched at his chest, feeling it hard to breath past the sudden familiarity that this person gave him. He was suffocating, drowning in a torrent of chaos. And then cool fingers brushed against his cheek and he gasped at the flashing images burning colors into his memory.

"Kashi..." The last word uttered to him before his vision blackened and the world around him shifted. He was drifting in an endless void and surrounded by foreign things. They didn't belong. They weren't his. At least not anymore...though he desperately wished they were. His eyes bled tears and he curled into himself to hide his pain.


	5. Every Light has a Shadow

Naruto blinked back the tears acidly, tearing himself away from the crumpled form of his former sensei, the Rokudaime...his beloved. It was too much. The pain wasn't worth the few seconds that he was granted. He wanted so much more than that. But time was not on his side. Fate was not on his side either. He withdrew back to the kamidana in Kurama's mind. His sanctuary was where their son was laying in wait for him. He let his tears soak his fur and he curled himself protectively around the other.  
_____

"Is there any valid explanation for the reason we have another sun in the sky right now?" Kakashi questioned, pinching the bridge of his brow in annoyance. He didn't want to deal with anything right now, besides preparing for his son's arrival with Naruto. An ominous celestial event put a lot of things into perspective for him. For his village. For his precious family.

"That is why you were summoned Kakashi-sama. We were hoping with your intellect you'd be able to come up with a passable theory." The elders had said. He was seated at the table and nobody had uttered a single word yet. He could feel the worry and the stagnant tension fill the room. 

"What information have we gathered so far? I'll need to know as much as possible before I can make some sense out of this." Kakashi sighed and leaned his chin onto his open palm. They murmured together before Hiashi spoke. "It seems that it appeared early this morning when the original sun rose at dawn. I noticed that the second star has no actual physical form. It is much like an illusion, though it does give off a strong unique chakra. Which leads me to believe it was created as opposed to just 'appearing'."

Kakashi thought hard for a long time. In all his years of living he had seen something similar only once before. When he went on that mission to protect and escort Princess Koyuki to safety, they traveled through the Land of Snow at night. So he had not seen it then. But when Team Seven returned to escort and guard the actress Yukie Fujikaze, whose real identity turned out to be the very same princess he had helped escape ten years prior, it was then that he saw it.

It was early in the morning the sun had just started to rise but he noticed something strange. There were three bright lights in the sky, as opposed to the usual one. He continued to stare in confusion until he saw the phenomenon for what it was. There was a brilliant red halo around the sun and on either side were light flares. Most likely due to the light refracting off of ice crystals floating in the atmosphere.

But this wasn't the Land of Snow. There was no ice in the Land of Fire. Rarely as it happens does it snow, even in winter. And it was the middle of summer so what exactly was going on? "Did any of you notice if there was frost this morning? Any at all?" Kakashi asked his eyes snapping to meet them expectantly. 

"I don't believe so...Why? Does that have anything to do with what is going on?" Homura questioned and Koharu hummed before speaking as well. "Do you have an idea Kakashi-sama?" Kakashi wasn't quite sure. It wasn't impossible but...the chances of it were very slim. 

"It could just be an ice halo. I saw one in the Land of Snow once during a mission. But I only saw two glares on each side of the sun, not an additional sun-like object. It depends on the perspective of the rays, just like when you are seeing a rainbow." He hummed in thought and stood to peer out the window behind him.

"Hmm. Have we already checked the archives of any clan's kekkei genkai for something like this? If not, that would be a great place to start for now. Send a team as soon as you can." He motioned towards Shikamaru and the dark haired man just sighed and walked away "Sure, I'll get right on that."

Whatever this was, Kakashi hoped it wouldn't bring anything dangerous. He wasn't in the mood to deal with fate trying to steal his happiness once again. He would just reincarnate himself and stop whatever was coming, death be damned.  
_____

Kakashi blinked open his eyes and stared at the blue tranquil sky. It was ironic because he could still feel the thunderous stormy thoughts and memories spiralling inside his head. He tilted his head to find the man claiming to be his sensei's dead son. Even if he were telling the truth, he looked nothing like in his false memories. He was sitting off to the side...meditating?

"You know...you don't look anything like how I pictured you." Kakashi said sitting up, clutching his head. He had a splitting migraine. It left him feeling nauseous and dizzy. Kurama jolted at his words, fear and worry present in his features. "Oh? Then what? Were you expecting blonde hair and blue eyes? Or perhaps red hair instead?"

"Actually...yeah, what's up with..." Kakashi gestured lazily at Kurama and the fox had to hold back a growl at the offense. "What's wrong with how I look?" He stood up angrily to give him a piece of his mind when Kakashi laughed. Ah, guess the brat does laugh in this lifetime. Good. A tingly warmth spread through his body at the breathy rumble. Another one of Naruto's emotions...damned brat.

"Sorry, it's just...you kind of remind me of Kushina." Kakashi said, scratching his cheek sheepishly. Kurama frowned at the comparison. He didn't like his former host that much, but he was appreciative of the fact that Naruto was here because of her. Whatever, he can say anything he wants. It won't make a difference.

"So...you never answered my question." Kakashi said, suddenly becoming serious, giving Kurama a steel eye. Kurama huffed "Which one ya talking about?" He technically didn't answer any of his questions, but he didn't need to know that....yet.

"Why are you in Uzushio? I mean...I didn't expect to come across any survivors in this place." Kurama stilled at that. Why did they appear in the ruins of this haunting place?


	6. Nursery Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sketch that I did while on my break at work today😗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Riddle_of_the_sphinx!


End file.
